Apenas Um Natal
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Tudo havia mudado e tudo permanecia a mesma coisa. Presente de Natal para minhas amigas Padackles. Beijos!


**APENAS UM NATAL**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Presente para todas as amigas da J-Squared e também para Neta Aparecida e as amigas que foram parceiras e incríveis por todo esse ano de 2015.

FELIZ NATAL, FELIZ ANO NOVO!

Feita em uma hora, então relevem os erros.

* * *

Feriados de Natal uniam as famílias, ao menos era o que se costumava pensar.

Para os Padalecki, era uma ocasião ainda melhor porque Jared podia estar em Austin com sua mulher e filhos.

Também para os Ackles significava algo a ser comemorado. Tal como os Padalecki, eles também moravam em Austin, Texas.

Não, não fora por acaso. Jensen morara um tempo em Malibu, a exclusiva e caríssima praia onde celebridades costumavam morar.

No entanto, Jared saíra de Los Angeles e fora morar em Austin, o que fazia com que ficassem afastados um tanto.

Era demais para o gigantesco amor de Jensen por Jared e de Jared por Jensen.

Eram complementares e necessitavam um do outro, simplesmente porque não conseguiam resistir àquele amor.

Entravam em combustão juntos. Era como se sentiam. Haviam se apaixonado e o mundo teria que lidar com aquilo. Ou não lidar. Preferiram o silêncio, o sorriso e a calma.

Preferiram ter vidas que muitos chamariam de normais. Casaram-se, tiveram filhos lindos com suas lindas esposas, mas o amor deles...

Ah, o amor deles.

Queimava, vibrava, intoxicava e jamais se cansava. Era como unir fogo e gasolina. Era lindo de se ver, a despeito de tantos que não acreditavam, que criticavam, que achavam nojento.

Quando os olhos deles se uniam num mundo paralelo a que somente eles tinham acesso ocorria algo metafísico.

Eles se amavam e sempre seria assim.

Era noite de Natal e estavam todos juntos. Jared e Jensen dividindo o vinho especial que haviam aberto para a ocasião. Uma festa íntima cheia de amor, respeito e carinho. Não, não era um desrespeito às esposas, nem às suas famílias. Estavam todos juntos, celebrando, sorrindo e sentindo carinho uns pelos outros. Era mais que muita gente poderia querer.

E havia os olhares. Sempre haveria aqueles olhares. Intensos, cheios de palavras não ditas, cheios de amor.

"Feliz Natal, Jensen." Jared ergueu a taça de puro cristal num brinde sincero.

"Feliz Natal, Jared." Jensen tocou a taça do outro com a sua e apenas sorriram. E havia um mundo inteiro naqueles sorrisos.

 _ **I'm a flame**_

 _ **Eu sou uma chama**_

 _ **You're a fire**_

 _ **Você é fogo**_

 _ **I'm the dark in need of light**_

 _ **Eu sou a escuridão que necessita da luz**_

 _ **When we touch**_

 _ **Quando nos tocamos**_

 _ **You inspire**_

 _ **Você inspira**_

 _ **Feel the change in me tonight**_

 _ **Sinta a mudança em mim esta noite**_

Claro que sempre se podia dizer que eram grandes amigos. Era óbvio que eram quase como irmãos.

Quase.

Irmãos não faziam sexo apaixonado, faziam? Bem, talvez sim, a se considerar o fandom de Supernatural e o fato de que a química entre Jensen e Jared fizera seus personagens no seriado serem encarados como um casal por muitos.

Jensen vendera a casa milionária em Malibu e apenas se mudara para perto de Padalecki. O mais perto que pudesse e que não parecesse que eram mais que amigos.

Quase irmãos.

Quase.

Porque nunca se vira algo como o amor entre eles. Estava ali, explícito e à vista de todos, ao menos dos que quisessem enxergar as trocas de olhares, os ciúmes nada discretos por vezes, a marcação de território, especialmente por parte de Jensen que não deixava nada, ninguém, se aproximar de Jared sem que ele soubesse.

Era cuidado, era amor. Era inexplicável e forte.

Jared não se importava, apenas sorria e tentava convencer Jensen que ninguém, jamais poderia se interpor entre eles.

"Já vai dormir?" Jensen perguntou com ar calmo enquanto as esposas iam colocar as crianças de ambos na cama. Estavam na casa de Jensen, haviam decidido pelo Natal em conjunto e havia quartos, camas e ambientes suficientes para todos.

"Não. Eu não pretendo dormir muito hoje. Vamos dar boa noite a todos?" Jared tinha os olhos esverdeados cheios de alegria.

"Adoro quando você sorri." Jensen se aproximou do homem mais alto e apenas beijou-o na boca, de leve, carinhosamente."

"Por que será que eu fico louco com apenas um beijinho?"

"Porque o amor faz isso com as pessoas." Jensen respondeu sentindo os braços enormes de Padalecki se fechando num abraço carinhoso.

"Vamos para nosso quarto?" Jared perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

"Vamos dar boa noite às nossas famílias." Jensen respondeu enquanto se desvencilhava de Jared e ia em direção ao corredor que levava aos muitos quartos.

"Certo. Eu gosto de colocar as crianças para dormir."

"Eu sei." Jensen sorriu. Seus filhos eram lindos. Todos eles. Suas esposas eram perfeitas, mas o que podiam fazer? Não podiam negar o que sentiam, nunca haviam podido.

E assim fizeram. Beijos, abraços, carinho, canções de ninar. Quase duas horas da manhã. Não, eles não iam dormir muito naquela noite.

Havia um quarto enorme numa ala da casa de Jensen. Uma construção de pedras e madeira. Bem decorado, quente no inverno, fresco no verão, sólido e bem equipado.

Havia um quarto enorme numa ala da casa de Jared. Uma construção de pedras e madeira. Bem decorado, quente no inverno, fresco no verão, sólido e bem equipado.

Haviam decidido fazer daquele jeito. Haviam escolhido cada detalhe. Havia sempre paz naqueles quartos.

E paixão.

"Jensen..." Sussurro de um amor incrível que jamais se cansava, nem esmorecia em suas lutas inglórias contra a convivência diuturna, o tédio, a tal vida normal. Era amor, então iriam aguentar firme.

Beijos. Carinho.

"Jared..." Mais intenso que era possível pensar. Dois corpos nus em camas que ardiam. Dois homens em demonstração cabal do amor que sentiam

 _ **So take me up**_

 _ **Então me leve**_

 _ **Take me higher**_

 _ **Leve-me mais alto**_

 _ **There's a war not far from here**_

 _ **Existe uma guerra não muito longe daqui**_

 _ **We can dance**_

 _ **Nós podemos dançar**_

 _ **In desire**_

 _ **No desejo**_

 _ **Or we can burn in love tonight**_

 _ **Ou nós podemos queimar de amor esta noite**_

Para muitos, era apenas um irmão mais velho protegendo seu caçula. Mesmo?

Se fossem siameses não passariam tanto tempo juntos. Férias juntos, períodos de folga juntos e...

Exatamente. Natal.

Todos juntos.

Não, não eram mais os Padalecki e os Ackles.

Eram os Padackles. Sempre seriam, porque o amor daqueles dois podia não ser abertamente admitido do jeito que realmente era.

Mas estava lá. Para quem quisesse ver.

Mais que isso, estava lá para eles. Para todos que os conheciam bem, para os que sabiam que eram tão bons atores que podiam fazer o que quisessem e guardar suas verdadeiras essências para aqueles momentos.

Momentos deles dois.

"Eu não aguento..." Jared gemeu enquanto Jensen fundia seu corpo ao dele em movimentos fortes, firmes, intensos.

"Então não resista..."

Mais sussurros, gemidos, calor. Não era apenas sexo. Era simplesmente estarem juntos da maneira mais íntima possível. Já haviam repartido suas almas, sonhos, ambições, pensamentos. Compartilharem seus corpos era apenas um detalhe a mais do mundo inteiro que eram um para o outro.

 _ **Our hearts are like firestones**_

 _ **Nossos corações são como pedras de fogo**_

 _ **And when they strike, we feel the love**_

 _ **E quando elas se chocam, nós sentimos o amor**_

 _ **Sparks will fly, they ignite our bonés**_

 _ **Fagulhas irão voar, elas incendeiam nossos ossos**_

 _ **But when they strike, we light up the world**_

 _ **Mas quando elas se chocam, nós iluminamos o mundo**_

Seriam felizes enquanto pudessem. O mundo lá fora não precisava saber ao certo, não precisava ter certeza. Eles tinham certeza que eram o mundo um do outro.

Devia bastar.

"Eu te amo, Jensen..." Jared gemeu de prazer enquanto sentia o corpo inteiro formigar.

"Para sempre." Jensen sorriu daquele jeito que fazia o mundo parar de girar e se agarrou a Jared com toda a intensidade possível. Era sexo. Era amor. Era tudo.

Se enroscaram na cama, nos corpos um do outro, nos lençóis. Ofegantes, felizes, inteiros. Sempre eram inteiros quando estavam juntos.

Nem sempre havia declarações românticas, floreios, melosidades de apaixonados. Não era o mais importante.

O que realmente importava eram aqueles olhares como os que trocavam agora antes de outro beijo.

"Feliz Natal." Jared aconchegou Jensen em seus ombros enormes.

"Pra você também." Jensen puxou os lençóis. Dormiriam juntos e no dia seguinte iriam abrir os presentes com suas famílias e ser felizes do jeito que podiam.

Tão simples. Tão complicado. Tão real.

Que viessem outros momentos deles dois.

* * *

Fazia um tempo que não escrevia uma fanfic Padackles inteira. O bloqueio criativo me impediu de concluir alguns muitos trabalhos, mas essa fanfic teve que sair! Beijos para quem sempre me apoiou no mundo das fanfics padackles e nada a dizer a quem simplesmente não diz nada sobre nada. Felicidades para meus leitores incríveis! E para as amigas mais que fantásticas!


End file.
